puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridalgirl
Bridalgirl has played many years on Midnight Ocean and Sage Ocean but now is primarily working to memorize Viridian Ocean as Bridal. History Bridalgirl was coerced onto YPP when husband Deanyu got tired of hearing "when you gettin off that dam game?". She stumbled onto the bilge pump and hasn't left since! She began her pirating career as a wee greenie in the crew Crazed Norse Vikings. She is most grateful to the love and the teachings of the mates there, especially Annebunny and Blackrune. After CNV, Bridal joined The Dark Lords which she quickly became first mate and helped build them up as a strong crew and flag. But something was just holding her back, and thus Party Central was born. With PC she led the building of the great flag of Avast Party People, often being called queen though never held the title of monarch. After APP disbanned she became Princess and party planner slash crack head of DeathDrakkar! In March 2007 she with her trusted senior officer council refounded the great flag of Avast Party People due to differing of opinions in DD. This time she was named monarch. On March 18,2007 she led her flag to take over the great island of Orca and became governor. After one week being captain, queen, and governor she had to give up one or something would explode. Her husband Deanyu went back to being king once again, probably meaning she'll still be called queen and just not hold the title. ;) In her pirating career she could be found TM'ing (taskmaster/triviamaster) for Deanyu, bilging anywhere she can, playin cards, enjoying a drink, or simply PML (pee myself laughing) with her mates on Teamspeak. She is also very famous for huggles and lickles! On September 29th, 2007 she stepped down as captain and royalty to get ready to retire from the game to focus on real life. Upon return in February 2008, with PC and APP being disbanned, she decided to join her good friends in Gods Of War. On March 8th, 2008 she got her first injury, a peg-leg on Fannon's lucky sinking ship at . On March 30, 2008 her piratey life became complete when she got an eyepatch at .with the sinkmaster himself, Deanyu. She and Deanyu then decided to go play with their friends of Liberty Hull. Before coming back to the game in February, she and Dean tested the waters out on Sage Ocean. They bounced around crews and flags for a bit until they found the great home of Good Grief which fufilled all of their blockading needs (10 in one weekend in early June). On Midnight in early May, she and Deanyu and some other helpful friends took over an alt crew they had made before, Yermom. The intention was to create a flag and war dec every island owning flag to see who would give them a sinking blockade. Yergma got to have five rounds of sinky fun with Marauders Pact at Midsummer III. On Saturday, June 14th 2008 she completed her injury collection with a hook at Angelfish XII, thanks to Hatchetback's lucky sink. Bridal and Dean played sporadically between then and January 2009, when they started playing Sage again due to real life changing things again. Most of the sage time was spent in the great flag of Good Grief and doing many, many blockades. The most fun times were had in this flag under the great leadership of Crazee. On June 28, 2011 she finally finished the goal of memorizing Sage. Currently Bridal and Deanyu are running around on Viridian with the flag Devils advocates and Bridal is trying to memorize yet another ocean. Familiar Pemell is a violet/tan parrot that Bridal bought upon selling most of her belongings before retiring in October, 2007. Deanyu has a matching one named Rutherford. Alternate Pirates Tjpachecho Tjpachecho is a senior officer of Anne Bonny's and a member of the flag Rackham's Revenge and sails the Midnight Ocean. History Tj was created in October 2005 when Bridalgirl started to test out the waters of what became her second crew, The Dark Lords. She had to delete and remake this alt a few times due to events needing fresh alts, but now that Tj has an injury, she is here to stay! She used to be used for XO'ing in blockades. In the past she has helped the flags Pirates of The Keys and Phobos Et Deimos in addition to Bridal's own flags. When she became injured she took over the captaincy of an alt crew that had the goal to become a war flag, but the goal was never acheived so they merged up with another alt war flag. Babba Babba is an independant pirate but can sometimes be found in crews and flags. History Babba is named after Bridal's beloved kitty (RL and game ;). She began as a meaningless alt but became more meaningful when she became a member of Crazed Norse Vikings to play on when APP was sleeping. She later founded the alt/event crew Huggle Buggles, but now is Bridal's rotating alt whenever she needs use. She's helped in blockades for the flags Dies Irae and Spirit of the Game, and also has created crews for other random in flag events. Martymcfly Martymcfly is senior officer of Back to the Future and sails the Cobalt Ocean. History Marty was created one night when Bridal got bored and wondered what it was like on other oceans. While she was bored she thought, why not make a male pirate for fun. Since Back to the Future is the best movie ever, she decided Martymcfly was the perfect name to have. While helping friends of the flag All Hands On Deck in he received his hook, which was the first of any of Bridal's pirates' injuries. The next day Tjpachecho received a pegleg in . Martymcflyjr Martymcflyjr is something in some flag and sails the Viridian Ocean. History This Marty was created because Bridalgirl was already taken as was Martymcfly on this ocean. He got a hook much like Cobalt Martymcfly, in . It was the day after Bridalgirl got her peg leg, much like what happened with Tjpachecho.